


Firewatch

by themoonandmargot



Series: Firewatch AU [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Firewatch au, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, a lil humor, angst maybe, mentions of Christy, oh gosh first work posted on ao3, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonandmargot/pseuds/themoonandmargot
Summary: Link came to the Shoshone National Forest to clear his mind, isolate himself in nature, and possibly chase away a few forest fires. Yet one night spent in his lookout tower, Link realizes that maybe there's one person he doesn't want to run away from. Inspired by the video game of the same name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After playing Firewatch, I knew an AU with RandL would be heartbreaking. Then I saw this lovely art by Jannelle on Tumblr (http://jannelle-o.tumblr.com/post/151993572876/inktober-18-reaching-a-peak) and I just had to write something. Hope you like the first work I've posted on Ao3~

"Y'know, I had a dream last night, and you were in it."

Link chuckled to himself and spoke into the handheld radio. "Yeah? You dreamed about your current, real-life job?"

"Well, no. You were _there._ I saw you, up close, with your gross khaki shorts and everything."

Flustered, Link yelped, "Hey, it gets hot during the day!"

Rhett guffawed, his usually deep voice now light and tinkly. "I know, man! I've been lookout for years! It's not like I don't wear gross khaki shorts, either. But, uh... yeah, I was able to get a good look at you. Or at least, what you look like in my head. You have brown eyes, right?"

"Blue, actually."

"Dang. I should've known," Rhett groaned, his voice distant as he leaned away from the receiver.

Another piece of information to add to his notes, Link suspected. Though Rhett didn't seem too concerned about Link's appearance, Rhett did admit one day that he was looking at Link through his telescope so he could sketch an accurate portrait of him. Part of Link was shocked—the last person to ever draw him was Christy—but another part of him was flattered, and a bit too eager to look presentable for the man who was literally miles away.

"Well, the sun was setting," Rhett continued, "and we were sitting on one of those natural rock bridges, y'know? Right above a stream? And I swear I could feel the breeze, and then there were birds flying overhead. I was eating a sandwich."

"Sounds nice," Link said.

"It was. And not just because of the sandwich." Rhett grew quieter. "I dunno, being out here for so long gets tiring. I know everyone comes out here for the same reason, to get away. But sometimes I wish we could meet up, Link, for a change. Then I wouldn't have to dream if I wanted to see you. It'd be real, just me and you."

Chirping crickets filled the absence of Rhett's voice. Before Link's eyes was the blinding light of a forest fire, strangely calming in the night. A column of thick, gray smoke rose from the bright orange glow. They had nothing to worry about, for the park rangers were keeping the flames under control. Then, Link looked towards the other shining light in the horizon, another illuminated watchtower. His shoulders sank.

Link had once hiked those six miles north, just to see if he could visit Rhett if he really wanted. He almost made it to Thorofare Lookout, only to be greeted with an unavoidable canyon and a cable car too old to function. Disappointed and ashamed, he hiked back to his own lookout. He didn't even muster the courage to tell Rhett about his attempt to visit him, and now Rhett was talking about how he wanted to visit Link.

Link sighed before bringing the radio to his face. “So,” he said, breaking the silence, “did my butt look good in those shorts?”

Rhett chortled loudly into the receiver, the way that made Link feel like he had just won an award for high school soccer. “Dang, man, I’m over here trying to be thoughtful and you gotta be immature like that!” Rhett barked.

“I’m sorry,” Link laughed. “But I understand you, I promise. I wish we could be together right now, Rhett. I really do.”

And the fire burned on, a night light for the two boys who could only lay in bed and think about each other.


End file.
